¡Maldita rubia!
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: Hasta ese entonces nunca habían intercambiado palabras, la había visto un par de veces en el colegio, y en más de algún momento le dirigió una sonrisa aunque no le tomó mayor importancia, para ella era una rubia más del lugar que no había visto nada más que en clases o en la calle y aunque tenían amigos en común nunca se habían hablado ¿Oye chilenita, bailas? /NyoxHetAU


_La verdad es que hasta ese entonces nunca habíamos intercambiado palabras, la había visto un par de veces en el colegio, y en más de algún momento me dirigió una sonrisa aunque no le tomé mayor importancia, para mi era una rubia más del lugar que no he visto nada más que en clases o en la calle y aunque tenemos amigos en común nunca nos hemos dirigido la palabra, hasta la fatídica noche de hoy…_

Escuchaba la música de fondo, la poca cantidad de luz en el lugar, su vista se nublaba un poco, no mucho la verdad, sentía su cuerpo ligero, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la cantidad de alcohol que había en su cuerpo, no estaba borracha exactamente, sino más bien entonada como decían en su país natal, el vaso de vodka con jugo de naranja que tenía en su mano ya iba por la mitad, a su lado estaba sentado un chico de cabello castaño con una pañoleta celeste en el mismo, su piel era cobriza y sus ojos marrones, unos _jeans_ simples y una básica blanca.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho con un marcado acento colombiano, la chilena le sonrió se forma serena.

-¿Tan mala cara tengo?-

-Un poco- dijo riendo de forma suave el colombiano, la más baja comenzó a reír también, algo inusual en ella, quizás era debido a su estado que le correspondía la risa o quizás que el colombiano era una de las pocas personas que consideraba su amigo o por lo menos alguien más cercano de un conocido, aunque ¿no es lo mismo? Por eso odiaba tomar porque le salía todo el lado filosófico. Suspiró y se levantó, sintió como se le movió el piso por un momento, escuchó un ¿segura que estás bien? Detrás de sí misma, ella simplemente asintió y se acercó al mesón que estaba al lado de los parlantes , curiosamente sonó un tema que había salido hace un tiempo atrás " _La gozadera"_ le resultaba un tanto curioso el que sonara ese tema, ya que había una o dos personas de cada país en el lugar, ahora que lo pensaba era casi como que fueran la representación de un país, aunque técnicamente lo eran, en la academia (si le decía colegio se sentiría muy fuera de lugar a su forma) había uno o dos seleccionados de cada país, eran los encargados de representar a la nación, era como una especie de tradición que mantenían, ya que no cualquiera podía serlo.

Se dejó llevar por la música mientras se preparaba nuevamente el mismo trago, sin quererlo se concentró en la letra.

 _-"La cosa está bien dura, la cosa está divina_

 _Perú con Honduras, Chile con Argentina"-_

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había intercambiado palabras directamente con la representante de Argentina, la había visto en una que otra reunión pero hablar directamente con ella nunca, aunque tampoco le llamaba la atención, algo había escuchado de su mejor amigo que en realidad era una egocéntrica cualquiera, pero claro, Arthur le tenía mala a medio mundo, o sea, odiaba a Isabel, a Françoise, a la gringa esa, a Monika que también era su amiga, en fin, no sabía si creer realmente la opinión de Arthur en esa clase de casos.

Suspiró por enésima vez en la noche y sin quererlo se topó con alguien más alta que ella, supo que era mujer por el dulce aroma a perfume y dos grandes bultos que chocaron a la más baja, sin quererlo rompió el vaso que se estrelló con el piso.

- _Che boluda_ ten—

- _¿Qué wea?_ Si fuiste vo' la que—

Levantó la mirada para toparse con una mirada un poco sorprendida , sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ligeramente, su cabello era largo y rubio hasta la cintura, completamente liso, su flequillo estaba dividido en el medio con un mechón sobresaliendo a la mitad, su tez era blanca, sin ninguna imperfección, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, probablemente por el alcohol, usaba una blusa con un escote y tirantes de gasa, con un diseño floreado en tonos rosados y rojos entre otros, con una falda ajustada bastante corta negra y tacones del mismo color, con algunos accesorios en dorado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos verdes, eran algo distinto a lo que jamás había visto, no eran como los de Arthur, ni menos como los de un conocido húngaro que tenía, estos eran más brillantes, de alguna forma sentía que se perdía en ellos, su mirada era pícara, entusiasta, quizás hasta trasmitían un leve sentimiento de superioridad, pero no era esa superioridad que le molestaba, de alguna forma era distinta.

-Puta s-sorry- dijo la chilena bajando la mirada avergonzada, sin embargo la argentina no pudo evitar reírse de forma suave.

- _Che,_ eres bastante linda- la más baja no podía ruborizarse más, no solamente había encontrado a la argentina ridículamente atractiva, sino que también ella la encontraba "linda", entró en pánico no sabía que hacer.

-¿Ya? ¿Que onda?¿Tirai para el otro lado?- preguntó sarcástica a lo cual la argentina le guiño el ojo coquetamente.

-Por vos, quien sabe- la cara de la castaña era de vergüenza total, creyó que la argentina se molestaría con la respuesta pero fue al contrario, no solo no se molestó, si no que le siguió el juego.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Y-Yo…-

-Manuela González- sintió un brazo rodeándola por el hombro, levanto la mirada para ver a una chica alta y delgada, con el cabello lacio hasta las caderas, con el flequillo peinado hacia un lado y gafas de marco negras, usaba un cárdigan café oscuro con una camiseta de pabilo blanca y un short rasgado corto, mostrando sus largas piernas, de alguna forma daba la impresión que habían brillitos alrededor de la muchacha.

-Pero por razones obvias prefiere que la llamen Manu- la argentina notoriamente intentó contener la risa, a lo cual Manuela se enfadó ligeramente.

-Ya que wea, ni que tuvieran nombres mejores-

-Martina Hernández-

- _Me cagó-_ pensó la más baja.

-Chilena cochina, rompiste mis vasos _pe_.- escuchó una voz molesta tras de sí, era una muchacha incluso más baja que ella misma con una pequeña coleta lateral alta, usaba un vestido rosa claro que resaltaba con su tez trigueña y cabello marrón junto a unos zapatos con tacón color carne.

-No te preocupes Mica, los repondré yo- habló la rubia antes que la chilena siquiera pudiera decir algo.

-De todas formas fue mi culpa- dicho esto la peruana soltó un ligero suspiro y se quedó mirando con enfado a la chilena la cual desvió la mirada, no estaba en el estado como para comenzar una pelea.

-Oye…g-gra—

-Oye chilenita, ¿bailas?- nuevamente la castaña desvió su mirada.

-Estoy muy sobria-

-¿Oh? ¿Eres de ese tipo?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa la argentina, Manuela se la quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Algún problema?- la rubia rió.

-Claro que no, ven chica no seas tímida- dijo Martina tomando de la mano a la más baja.

-Que no bailo weón, aparte ni siquiera hay un hombre-

-¿Qué pasa chilenita?¿Eres homofóbica?- preguntó con una ceja enarcada a la chilena, la cual negó rápidamente.

-No es eso…es que—

-Ahora que lo pienso escuché que los chilenos aún son cerrados de mente-

- _Culiá_ cállate, no es eso, es que yo no tiro para el otro lado, me gustan los minos ¿cachai?- dijo en un suspiro, sin embargo la argentina le hizo caso omiso.

-¿Entonces no estoy lo suficientemente atractiva para una piba como tú?- preguntó de forma sarcástica, Manuela retiró su mano del contacto con la argentina.

-Weona suéltame, simplemente no me gustan las minas, no es que te encuentre poco atractiva, al contrario pero en lo personal me gusta el otro lado ¿cachai?-

-Dale, te creo- la chilena rodó los ojos y se fue hacia la dirección contraria.

-¿Ya te vas?- miró a a la rubia de lentes frente suyo.

-Sí, mañana tengo cosas que hacer temprano-

-Bueno que va, ten cuidado- dijo con una sonrisa, otra vez esos malditos brillitos.

-Chao-

…

- _What are you saying? You talk whit her?-_

-Si weón si, supéralo-

-¿Y qué piensas?- preguntó el británico al otro lado del teléfono mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, mientras la chilena colocaba el celular en alta voz, no soportaba ya su ajustada ropa, tenía que sentirse libre.

-Nunca me dijiste que tiraba para el otro lado- el británico se ahogó con su propio té, la chilena miró el celular con una ceja enarcada.

-¿No sabías?-

-No me lo dijiste, aparte es primera vez que hablamos directamente-

-Pensé que lo sabías-

-Aparte que se intentó pelar conmigo-

-¿Pelar?-

-Ya sabes, coquetear-

- _Oh, i'm sorry-_

-No te preocupes-

-…-

-¿Y al final qué onda con la Isabel?

-Ah, sobre eso…-

…

-¿Y qué tal con la _piba_ esa?- preguntó la uruguaya, la argentina sólo rió de forma suave.

-Digamos que es muy linda, quizás puedo llegar a interesarme en ella-

 _ ***Mina/Mino: Mujer/Chico(A)/Hombre**_

 _ ***Piba/chica**_

 _ ***¿Cachai?/¿Entiendes?**_

 _ ***Tirar para el otro lado/Ser homosexual**_

 _ ***What are you saying? You talk with her?/¿Qué estás diciendo?¿Hablaste con ella?**_

 _ **Hey, wsp askdjd no mentira espero que les guste el prólogo de esto, la verdad es que aquí en Chile son las 4 de la mañana, por eso los dibujos de la portada y la tapa del capítulo están hechos a la rápida, whatever, tengo tres preguntas…**_

 _ **1)¿Les molesta que use muchos modismos?**_

 _ **2)¿Se saben el nombre de Nyo!Uruguay?**_

 _ **3)Este va a ser un universo NyotaliaxHetalia, so esa es la razón por la que he dejado a Arthur en su versión original.**_

 _ **¿Reviews? Y sorry por el OoC ;-;**_


End file.
